Dry Your Eyes
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Hermione is leaving Ron. Why?...NEW CHAPTER. wasn't supposed to have one. BUT IT DOES!
1. She Leaves

Disclaimer: characters=not mine  
  
Author's note: This song is number 2 (I think) in London. It's such a sweet song, I love listening to it.  
  
**Dry your eyes  
**  
"I'm sorry Ron, I just can't deal with this anymore," Hermione is sobbing as she throws her clothes into a suitcase. Ron is still standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open.  
  
_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground_  
  
Harry walks into his friend's apartment, and can tell there is something wrong. He wants to help, but stays in the living room to make sure he won't cause any more problems.  
  
_Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown_  
  
"But, 'Mione, what happened?" Ron asks dumbfounded. Tears begin to form in his eyes. "I...I love you. Please, don't leave."  
  
_Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
_  
"I have to Ron, it's the only way," she confesses.  
  
"The only way for what?" he asks as the tears started to roll down his face.  
  
"For me to keep living my life the way I want to."  
  
_The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must_  
  
"I will do anything 'Mione, please! Don't do this," Ron pleads.  
  
She brushes her cheeks of tears and goes back to the dresser to grab more clothes.  
  
"Will you at least give me a reason?" Ron asks.  
  
_I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me_  
  
Hermione looks at Ron, and her eyes start to tear up. She settles for staring at a spot by his head, behind him so as not to have to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
_Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet  
_  
She turns her head away and continues packing. Ron walks over to her suitcase and starts taking the clothes out, putting them back in the dresser.  
  
"Ron, stop being childish!" she scolds him.  
  
"No." he says as he looks at her.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea_

Harry tries not to listen, but he can hear them arguing from the room he is sitting in. He knows Ron must be in a state now, and wants to be there for him, but he doesn't want the situation to get worse.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over_  
  
Harry rests his elbows on his knees, and covers his ears with his hands. He hates hearing his best friends cry.  
  
_So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes_  
  
Ron shakily reaches out and lifts Hermione's chin up so she is looking at him. She looks away.  
  
_Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh_  
  
"'Mione," Ron says firmly. She looks him straight in the eyes.  
  
_'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'_  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this, sure you want to throw it all away?"  
  
_It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please_  
  
"Yes," She whispers. Ron falls to his knees, his hand still on her face.  
  
"Please? Don't," he begs.  
  
_She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with_  
  
Hermione turns her head away, trying to shake Ron's fingers off her face. It doesn't work, so she pulls his hand off and drops it.  
  
_She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers_  
  
Ron looks at his rejected hand and erupts into a new wave of tears.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea_  
  
Harry gets up and starts walking toward the bedroom as he hears Ron sob loudly. He sits back down though, following his promise that he wouldn't interfere.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over_  
  
A tear slips down Harry's cheek, but he quickly wipes it away.  
  
'I can't cry,' Harry thinks. 'I have to be strong for Ron.'  
  
_And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone_  
  
Ron stops crying and looks around the room. He watches Hermione pack more clothes and doesn't say a word.  
  
_I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'_  
  
He climbs to his feet and walks to Hermione.  
  
_Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'_  
  
He grabs her arms and makes her look at him again. "Please."  
  
_Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again_  
  
Tears flow down Hermione's face as she looks into his eyes. She shakes her head and lets her chin drop to her chest.  
  
_I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow_  
  
She looks at her hand and the diamond that rests on it. She pulls the ring off her finger and shows it to Ron. She gestures for him to take it back, he responds by shaking his head no.  
  
_And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town_  
  
"Hermione please tell me what happened, I will fix it," Ron asks one last time.  
  
_She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight_  
  
Hermione shakes him off her arms and opens his hand. She places the ring in it and walks to the bed.  
  
_Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away  
_  
She picks up her suitcase and looks around the room they shared for so long one last time. She looks at Ron and walks out of the room.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea_  
  
Harry stands up as he sees Hermione come into the room. She turns to him and says shakily, "You had better go in there. He needs you."  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over_  
  
"What about you?" Harry asks.  
  
_I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight_  
  
"It's all for him, don't worry about me," she explains to Harry.  
  
_But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away_  
  
"He will be safer this way. Goodbye Harry."  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
_  
Harry watches her walk out the door, knowing he can't stop her. He quickly walks in the other room, as he hears the sobbing start up again.  
  
_Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now._  
  
"Hey," Harry says. Ron looks up at Harry from his place on the bed. He is clutching the ring to his heart.  
  
Harry walks over and sat on the bed next to Ron. He puts his hand on his best friend's back and rubs it a little.  
  
Ron calms down and looks at the ring. "I can't believe she's gone," He says.  
  
Harry sighs because he knows why Hermione left. He also knows he can't tell Ron because it would ruin everything.  
  
**If you are confused, read this! **Author's note: I embarrassed because I don't have a reason why Hermione left. Let's just say that she went to take care of some death eaters and wanted Ron to stay safe. K? umm it's kinda sad, but this song is sad so yea!  
  
Please Review!


	2. He Finds Her

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me…your not supposed to touch things that don't belong to you unless that person says its ok. That's what they taught us in pre-school today! Mrs. Rowling, can I borrow them?

A/N: well guys, this was only supposed to be a one shot story…but then I found a song that would be perfect for another chapter. Then I expanded the idea and came up with this.

**Dry Your Eyes 2**

Harry stood at the door of his best friends apartment knocking furiously.

"I'm coming hold on…hold on!"

As soon as Ron opened the door that Harry was leaning on, Harry fell forward onto the redhead. They tumbled to the ground and Harry's present went flying.

"Uf! Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked angrily

Harry blushed and got off Ron, then grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled and gave Ron a hug.

"What's so happy about it?" Harry watched his friend go sit on the couch and close his eyes.

Harry walked over and studied Ron's face. He noticed the sadness there making the twenty year old look like he was forty at least. "Is it her?"

Ron glared at Harry. "No, of course not. She's not the love of my life that walked out without a reason. She's not the reason I have been moping around for the past 3 years," At Harry's hurt look he sighed. "I'm sorry mate, it's just…"

He got up and walked over to the calendar. "Today is the day she left…this exact day three years ago. My birthday." He gave a bitter laugh. "Lovely present she gave me huh? "

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I just don't get it. Why would she up and leave? Did I do something? I just wish there was some way I could talk to her."

Harry smiled. "Of course you do. You love her." He walked back over to the couch. "Come here and open your present."

"I'm not really in the mood if you get what I mean."

"Please? I spent the longest time looking for it." Harry looked hopeful when he saw his friend's shoulders sag. "I promise you it is much better than anything else you have received."

"What are you going to leave me too? Or rip out my heart and stomp on it then leave?" Harry ignored his friend's bad humor and motioned for him to come. Ron gave in and walked over.

He opened the box and unwrapped the paper. What he saw made him gasp. It was a picture of Ron and Hermione on the day they got engaged. Ron dropped the picture back into the box and held his head in his hands.

"How exactly did you think this would be better? If you didn't notice I was trying to forget her." Ron asked fuming. Harry noticed and quickly produced an envelope.

"What's this? A card that says have a nice birthday…too bad your girlfriend left you."

"Well excuse me for doing something nice. All I wanted was to make your birthday fun. And it doesn't seem as if you were doing a very good job of forgetting her." Harry shot back defensively. "Just open the card."

Ron snatched it and tore it open. A tiny business card floated onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at the address listed.

"Yea so? I never heard of this place before," Ron told Harry.

Harry sighed. He was getting very annoyed with his best friend today. "Turn it over."

Ron did as he was told and as he read the name on the front his eyes grew wide.

"Harry…" He looked at the card and then back at his friend. "This is the best present I have ever gotten."

He launched himself at his dark-haired friend and squeezed him tight.

The card fluttered onto the ground on the side without an address. The name read Hermione Granger.

A/n: yay! Fast finish, fast update… I hope it doesn't suck. its kinda short but i promise the next one will be longer!

Love, Kristin

Please Review!


End file.
